After the War
by Pandemonium King
Summary: Have you ever gotten to the end of Deathly Hallows and thought, damn, I wish I knew what happens next by reading fanfiction about it by someone who has no idea what they are doing and had just read The Cursed Child and thought making the writing style a script a good idea? No? Oh, never mind then. I can't be the only one who's ever wondered if Harry ever did get that sandwich...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

{Grimmauld Place, With Ron, Hermione and Harry, a week after the end of the war}

Harry (Yelling): Ron, Hermione! Can you please come downstairs before you finish packing? I want to talk!

[Ron and Hermione hurry downstairs]

Hermione: Harry! What is it? Does your scar hurt again? But it can't be! Voldemort is dead!

Ron: Hermione! Let him speak!

Hermione: oh… Sorry…

[Harry smiles slightly]

Harry: It's OK, my scar doesn't hurt. But I'd like to thank you both so much for staying with me here at Grimmauld Place. Ron, I'd have thought that you would just want to go home… considering… what hap-

[Ron cuts Harry off]

Ron: Considering… Freds death.

[A single tear runs down Rons cheek]

Harry: Yes… considering that.

Hermione: Anyway, it's quite alright Harry! We would do anything for our friends!

[Harry remembers Collin and walks quickly to the couch and sits down]

Harry: We lost so many of them.

Hermione: We know we did, Harry. But you mustn't think of it that way. Think of it, that the friends we lost helped us, and the entire wizarding world, by helping to defeat Voldemort, but at a terrible cost, that they were willing to pay, for their friends and family.

Harry: Ron, you never told me how you are planning to get to the burrow, are you just apparating?

Ron: My mum's going to come here, and we will apparate together.

Harry: Oh, why can't you just apparate alone?

Hermione: Well Ron didn't exactly pass his apparition exam, now did he?

[Ron frowns]

Harry: I didn't even take it.

Hermione: well you should! You are turning eighteen in about three months!

Harry: Maybe I will.

Ron: We will take it together! I also want to know how to apparate.

Hermione: but the only problem is, Hogwarts is destroyed and the rest of the school year is cancelled, how do we even take the test again?

Ron: Easy! We find the ministry's apparition instructor!

Hermione: And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?

Ron: We ask dad to get us to the ministry, and then Kingsley will tell us where the apparition department is or whatever.

Harry: sounds good to me!

Hermione: Fine.

Ron: Great! Then Harry, You should come with us back to the burrow!

Harry: Really?

Ron: Of course mate! You're not seriously thinking that staying here alone with Kreacher is the better option?

[Hermione frowns]

Hermione: That's not nice, Ron! You know that Kreacher is… well… better now! And you know that I'm still going to continue working on S.P.E.W!

Ron: Sorry Hermione.

[Ron gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek]

Harry: but anyway, you're right! I will come with you!

Ron: Great!

[Everyone continues talking about staying in the burrow while walking upstairs to pack]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

[Harry, Ron and Hermione hurry down the stairs with their suitcases and belongings] [Harry, Ron and Hermione settle down on the couch with their suitcases on the floor and belongings on the table]

Ron: Mum should be here any minute, I hope she's not late, this place still gives me the creeps.

[Kreacher walks in]

Kreacher: master is leaving?

Harry: Yes Kreacher, I'm going to the burrow.

Kreacher: What shall Kreacher do till the day his master returns?

Hermione: Kreacher, I want to ask Ron and Harry something privately, can you please leave for a moment?

Kreacher: Miss Granger is not Kreacher's master, but Kreacher has learned to like Miss Granger. Kreacher will leave.

Hermione: Thank you, Kreacher.

[Kreacher walks out the door]

Hermione: Ron, remember, in about our second year, when harry met Dobby-

[Harry started to seem very interested in his shoes]

Hermione: Sorry Harry, we miss him too.

Harry (Choked up): I know, it's fine.

Hermione (Looking down for a moment, then looking up again):OK.

Ron: Anyway, Hermione, what were you saying about our second year?

Hermione: You said that house elves came in big mansions and castles, and that you wouldn't find one in your house, and that your mum would like to have one?

Ron: No, not exactly, but what are you suggesting?

Hermione: I'm suggesting, that we take Kreacher with us!

Harry: But Kreacher hasn't really learned to like anyone else but us.

Hermione: Well then we will teach him to like everyone!

Harry (Looking at Ron): Do you think it is a good idea?

Ron: Sure, we had one less person to do the chores, now we can have someone to do all of them!

Harry: Though Kreacher does make a pretty good steak and kidney pie, he doesn't cook as well as your mum.

Ron: Yeah, I know.

[Hermione laughes]

Hermione: OK Kreacher! You can come back now.

[Kreacher walks into the room]

Harry: Kreacher, we have decided to take you with us, to the burrow.

Kreacher: Kreacher is glad that master is not leaving him, for until he returns, Kreacher will have to clean for nobody to enjoy the cleanliness.

[Hermione suddenly stands up]

Hermione: Kreacher! Are you saying that you don't like work!?

Kreacher: Kreacher apologizes for telling Miss Granger he does not enjoy the housework he receives.

Hermione: No Kreacher! Please! Don't apologize! Harry, Ron, do you know what this means?

[Harry and Ron shake their heads no]

Hermione: This means that some house elves do dislike work!

And they aren't scared to show it!

Kreacher: Should Kreacher be scared to dislike housework? Will Kreacher be punished?

Hermione: No! It means that S.P.E.W. isn't completely pointless!

Ron (Dully): Congrats Hermione, by this time tomorrow, house elves all over the world will be thanking you.

Hermione: Ron! You're so selfish sometimes! Some house elves like Dobby are still treated like, well, what Dobby said, vermin!

Ron: Hermione! I was kidding! I'm only that selfish about something if it means absolutely nothing to you, you know I love you.

[Ron walks over to Hermione and hugs her]

Kreacher: Kreacher is very uncomfortable right now. Kreacher is going to pack.

[Harry laughes]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

[Everybody is talking about unspecific topics]

[Kreacher Waddles in carrying a small suitcase and wearing Regulus Black's locket around his neck]

Kreacher: Master, Kreacher is all packed and ready to leave.

Harry: Kreacher, are you not upset about leaving this place? The house of Black? The house of your mistress?

Kreacher: Kreacher no longer serves the Black family. Kreacher now serves Harry Potter. Walburga Black is dead, she is no longer Kreacher's mistress.

Hermione: is that Sirius's mother's name?

Kreacher: He never told you, did he?

Ron: I guess it didn't come up.

[ The doorbell rings] [Mrs. Black's screeches fill the house]

Kreacher: Kreacher will always have respect for Walburga Black, But Kreacher thinks she should shut up.

[Hermione laughes]

Hermione: I agree.

Ron: That must be mum.

[Ron gets up and opens the door]

[Mrs Weasley walks in]

Mrs. Weasley: Sorry, I forgot.

[Ron and Mrs. Weasley hug]

Ron: Mum! Harry's coming with us!

Mrs. Weasley (Looking at Harry): Really? How wonderful!

Ron: But he's not the only one.

Mrs. Wealey: What do you mean by that, dear?

Harry: Kreacher's coming too.

Mrs. Weasley: Sorry Harry, dear. I can't hear you from over here, come closer.

Hermione: Just a moment.

[Hermione leaves to close the blinds on Mrs. Black's portrait]

[Mrs. Black quiets down]

[Hermione returns]

Mrs. Weasley: What did you say Harry?

Harry: I said, Kreacher is coming with us.

Ron: your always talking about how you've always wanted a house elf.

Mrs. Weasley (Looking concerned): Well, I Guess I do. But, it's just that, well-

Hermione: It's OK Mrs. Weasley, he's quite alright now.

Mrs. Weasley: Well then, OK.

Kreacher: Kreacher thanks Mrs. Weasley for letting him come with her after Kreacher was so awful to everyone in the secret order.

Mrs. Weasley: It's fine, really.

Hermione: Great! Then let's get going, shall we?

[everybody walks out the door]

Mrs. Weasley: Now, Hermione and Kreacher, you can apparate by yourselves, Harry and Ron, hold my hands and I will apparate us to the burrow.

[Harry and Ron take one of Mrs. Weasley's hands]

Mrs. Weasley: Now, on the count of three, I want you both to apparate, and I will apparate Harry and Ron. One, two, three!

[With two loud cracks like a whip, Kreacher and Hermione apparated, and with another, Mrs. Weasley had apparated as well]

[Harry felt as if the hold world had flipped upside down, then chucked him on a roller coaster that lasted about two seconds, then the next thing he knew, he was at the burrow]

Mrs. Weasley: Here we are. Come on, don't forget your luggage outside.

[Everybody carries their luggage into the house]

[Harry looks around, he couldn't believe it, he was back at the burrow again]

Ron: Come on, Harry. Let's take our things up to my room.

[Harry and Ron carry their luggage upstairs and into Ron's room. They settle down on the beds]

Ron: I still can't believe you didn't want the elder wand.

Harry: Oh come off it already!

[ Kreacher walks into the room]

Kreacher: Does master need anything?

Harry: not thanks, Kreacher. But from now on, I'm not your only master, everyone here are your masters, all the Weasleys.

Kreacher: Kreacher will serve all the Weasleys, master.

Ron: And Hermione.

Kreacher: Kreacher will do that too.


End file.
